disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella Cinderella is a protagonist from 1950 animated film Cinderella. The Disney version of the character was based on the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou Contes du Temps Passé. She is an official Disney Princess. In the story Cinderella is the third Disney Princess to appear. Kilala comes into her world during the events of "Cinderella". Cinderella is portrayed as an optimist. Although she is constantly being abused by her stepmother and stepsisters, she tells Kilala that she continues to endure it because she believes that she will find happiness one day. In addition, she is shown to be incredibly elegant, and teaches Kilala the proper etiquette of being a princess. After Kilala retrieves the tiara, the Fairy Godmother gives her a diamond that was from Cinderella. Personality Cinderella is initially made a servant in her home and is constantly derided by her evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and two stepsisters. Although she is abused and humiliated, she maintains hope through her dreams. She is faithful to the idea that someday her wishes of happiness will come true. When her evil stepsisters and stepmother prevent her from going to the ball, she is heartbroken and alone. However, her Fairy Godmother appears and restores hope. Cinderella is strong-willed and determined; when the invitation to the royal ball arrives, she does everything she can to persuade her stepmother that she has every right to attend. She is presented in the film as a sympathetic heroine, well-meaning, hard-working, and positive. Dress In the beginning of the film, while Cinderella is a servant, she is wearing a loose floor-length peignoir. It is light blue in color. She puts on black slippers once she is out of bed. Her hair is done in braids tied with blue hair ribbons when she wakes up, but she swiftly takes them out later. Soon, she changes into her servant clothes which is an apron dress consisting of a dark brown bodice with elbow-length aqua sleeves and a knee-length brown skirt. The outfit features a white ripped apron which the birds help tie around her waist. She also puts on black ballet flats, and her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue hair ribbon. Cinderella then wears her mother's party dress after her friends alter it for her: it is pink with white lace held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. She also wears pink kitten heels, turquoise beads, and white hair ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head. The stepsisters angrily tear the party dress apart when they blame Cinderella for "stealing" their sash and beads. Cinderella runs into the garden and weeps. Her fairy godmother restores hope. Cinderella's torn party dress becomes a shimmering white evening gown with a short overskirt at the waistline and short oval-shaped shoulders. As well as her evening gown, Cinderella wears opera-length pale blue evening gloves, a pale blue headband, white stud earrings, a black velvet choker necklace, and, of course, her pale blue glass slippers with pink hearts on them. At the end of the movie, Cinderella is shown wearing a white wedding gown, a white tiara on a Juliet cap with a long veil, short white gloves, a white choker necklace, and her glass slippers once again, at her marriage to Prince Charming.﻿